The present invention relates to self-service check depositing terminals, and is particularly directed to a scaleable check processing module for a self-service check depositing terminal, such as a check depositing automated teller machine (ATM).
In a typical known check depositing ATM, an ATM customer is allowed to deposit a check (without having to place the check in any deposit envelope) in a publicly accessible, unattended environment. To deposit a check, the ATM customer inserts a user identification card through a user card slot at the ATM, enters the amount of the check being deposited, and inserts the check to be deposited through a check slot of a check acceptor. A check transport mechanism receives the inserted check and transports the check in a forward direction along a check transport path to a number of locations within the ATM to process the check.
If the check is not accepted for deposit, the check transport mechanism transports the check in a reverse direction along the check transport path to return the check to the ATM customer via the check slot. If the check is accepted for deposit, the amount of the check is deposited into the ATM customer's account and the check is transported to a storage bin within the ATM. An endorser printer prints an endorsement onto the check as the check is being transported to and stored in the storage bin. Checks in the storage bin within the ATM are periodically picked up and physically transported via courier to a back office facility of a financial institution for further processing.
The check acceptor is of the type which accepts only one check for each check depositing transaction. This type of check acceptor is sometimes referred to as a “single-check acceptor”. Recently, in some known check depositing ATMs, the check acceptor is of the type which can accept a plurality of checks for each check depositing transaction. This type of check acceptor is sometimes referred to as a “bunch-check acceptor”.
Also, in some known check depositing ATMs, certain components are housed in modular units which, in turn, are housed in a larger module. The larger module is sometimes referred to as a “check processing module” (CPM). Such modules are included in ATMs provided by NCR Corporation, located in Dayton, Ohio. One example is Model No. CPM4 in which a modular unit called a “pocket module” is located in approximately the top portion of the CPM. The CPM4 is installable on a first type of check depositing ATM. Another example is Model No. CPM2 in which the pocket module is located in approximately the rear central portion of the CPM. The CPM2 is installable on a second type of check depositing ATM which is different from the first type of check depositing ATM. Still another example is Model No. CPM3 in which the pocket module is located in approximately the lower bottom portion of the CPM. The CPM3 is installable on a third type of check depositing ATM which is different from the first and second types of check depositing ATMs. It would be desirable to provide a single CPM which contains components which can be configured to accommodate either a single-check acceptor or a bunch-check acceptor and to provide functionality of the CPM2, the CPM3, or the CPM4.